This invention relates to a hydraulically damping apparatus, and particularily to a hydraulically damping apparatus for the doors of a control part of electric and electronic goods such as a television or video tape recorder.
Generally, the conventional damping apparatuses for doors can be largely classified into two, types one utilizing gear means, the other utilizing resilient means. The former, as is structured with a gear means, has a constant speed from the beginning till the completion of operation. Therefore, there is a problem that the opening and shutting of the door takes a longer time and the operation is not quick. Utilizing resilient means such as a spring for opening and shutting the door, presents a safety problem for the user as the door carries a high load due to the abrupt opening operation of the door, although it has the merit of quick opening operation by the strong resilient force of the resilient means.